Hidden Feelings - a Bamon lovestory
by cheerlove
Summary: I used to be a hardcore Delena shipper, but it pains me to say, their lovestory wasn't as great as I expected it to be, it was disappointing actually, but I loved the tease/idea of Bamon..so I wrote about how these two can possibly get together. Bonnie: Enemies turned to Friends, we grew close in the prison world...but.. what about now?... Damon: She was the girl I used to hate...


I sighed getting off my couch. It had been a week since Elena's death..or coma or whatever.. I should be upset..and I was upset, she was my best friend, and like a sister to me and yet..some part of me felt relieved and indifferent about it, that she was gone...it was the same part of me, that I caught thinking about Damon. Why? Why on earth was I thinking about that Salvatore? Random thoughts of him would pop into my head..thoughts of our time in the prison world. He was literally the last person on earth, I wanted to be stranded with, and it came just like that... me and Damon trapped and alone.

I thought I'd be super miserable and would have to hide from him and his temper displays..who could tell, when he would snap and decide to drain me, and I was quite powerless there, without my powers...but it all turned out quite different.

Instead of feeding on me, he had been the one to feed me, I'd never tell him that, but his pancakes were delicious..those blueberry pancakes with those ridiculous cream fangs.

He made them every damn morning! And whenever I'd cried, out of frustration, that we were stuck here forever, he had been the one to wipe those tears away and hugged me,

telling me that every thing was gonna be alright..those stupid baby blues staring at me, as if he actually cared...and then to cheer me up, he'd tickle me. The corners of my mouth tip up, as I chuckle at the memory and then I shudder at the thought. What was I doing? Why was I sitting here, thinking about Damon Salvatore like that? As if...as if ..I truly lik..

,I have to get out of here.' I don't even finish that thought as I get up. I needed some fresh air, to think and clear my head of all this nonsense.

I wasn't heading anywhere in particular, just looking at the stars as they seemed to form a trail. There were a million stars out there, but the ones I was looking at, shone brighter, really forming a path. I keep staring at them, until my neck hurts from looking up so much, and I look down.

,Oh, hell no.' I say shocked at where I was. The Salvatore Mansion was right in front of me. I had unknowingly been walking here. ,No..' I say to myself again, and turn around.

Well, maybe I should check up on him...just to make sure he wasn't ripping people's heads off in a temper tantrum, just because his beloved Elena was gone. I was going to check up on him for the sake of the people, and not because I wanted to see him..

I knock three times, and already regret my decision to check up on him. Why did I even care? And if I didn't care, then why was I making such a fuss about it, in my head? It was just Damon. The big bad vampire, who was not my friend, no matter what we had been through...

,Thought I smelled my favorite witch..' A smug smiling Damon, opens the door with a glass of Cognac in his hand. Favorite witch... I try not to dwell on that, and keep the corners of my mouth from tipping up.

,Will you ever quit drinking?' I escape his gaze and walk into the mansion. The fireplace cast a warm light everywhere. ,Are you kidding me? Drinking is the best part of being a vampire, you can drink as much as you want without a hangover, have a glass and loosen up, you always seem so uptight!' I suddenly feel him at my back, his big hand kneading on my nape, and I gasp, the sensation I got from it, was hotter than any fire I'd ever caused. ,Don't touch me!' I quickly smack his hand away.

,Still the old Bonnie, I see, to what do I owe the pleasure then?' He says walking to the couch.

,I just came..to check up on you.' I say, still feeling rattled. ,How are you holding up, with the love of your life being undead and everything..' I say, putting my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket. He just chuckles amused, tilting his head upwards. ,You're just like Stefan and Caroline..everyone's just waiting for me to explode..' He crosses his legs, as I aim for the other side of the couch.

,Wouldn't be the first time, you've gone off the rails, at the thought of losing Elena..' I say, as I quietly sit down.

,Yes, but most of that time, it was because I thought, she had chosen Stefan

over me, or because she had dumped me for doing what I always do..I changed, I tried to be better, waiting for our chance at happiness, but as much as we tried..that happily-ever after never came..things were always so complicated with us..they weren't when she was with Stefan, and as much as I don't want to compare our relationship with theirs..it's the bitter truth..things were never simple with me and Elena, and I just don't get why...that's what I'm trying to figure out, where we went wrong..I mean, I got the girl and yet things still turned to shit, even though I was on my best behavior.. We were standing at the altar of a beautiful wedding, how much more happily-ever after can it get? And then she dies in my arms or falls into a coma...it doesn't make any sense,it's like.. and as much as I don't want to believe it..maybe it's just not.. meant to be.' Damon said looking into his glass and I raise both eyebrows surprised to hear these words from Damon Salvatore's mouth.

,You could have still saved her...' I say, looking down myself. ,Hmm?' Damon turns his head towards me. ,You had a choice. To save me or her...why did you choose me?' I look at him, all those bottled up feelings coming up. ,Let's face it Damon, you've never had a problem choosing between me and my family or Elena. Because of you, blackmailing me to do things for Elena or yourself, I've lost so many people.' I say painfully, licking my lips to keep from crying. ,My grams died from me trying to save you and Stefan from the tomb, you turned my mother into a vampire, you burned my boyfriend Luka, and even my father is dead! If you have never come to mystic falls with all your bullshit, none of this would have happened! I would still have family.' I get up angered and upset. ,I have every reason to hate you..' I say more to myself, to convince myself of..what exactly? It sounded like I was trying to explain things to myself, than give him a piece of my mind.

,Woow, woow, what's with the hate all of a sudden? I thought you came here to check on me...' He gets up as well. ,Forget it. I should've never come..' I say, wanting to leave. How could I have ever forgotten, how I truly felt about Damon. Hate. Anger. He was responsible for every bad thing, that had happened in my life. To think, that I was feeling otherwise...

,Hey..Hey, Bonbon, wait...' He says in a soothing tone, standing in front of me in a blur. ,Hey...' He says again, as he cups my face. ,I'm sorry, you hear me? I'm sorry, I know those words don't mean anything to you, nor can they change the past and everything I've done...Bonnie, Bonnie look at me.' He tilts my head up, to force me to look into his eyes. ,I'm a despicable human being, I've been nothing but arrogant and evil-minded towards you, and you're right I've never hesitated to sacrifice you for Elena...

,So then tell me why? WHY did you choose me this time?' I ask, staring at him openly. ,Because..I owe it to you. After everything I've done and after so many chances you've had to kill me...you never did.. no, you even sacrificed yourself for me, so I could get out of the prison world...YOU sacrificed yourself for ME, even though you had no reason to. Elena erased her memories of me, to move on, she gave up on me in just a second, but you never did...after everything that I have done to you, you were always there to help me, even if I didn't deserve it, the least I could do was return the favor, I owe you that much and so much more...' He presses both my hands against his chest. There was no beating heart under it. ,Please..' Damon whispers, gazing into my eyes. ,Forgive me..' He says as I look down again, and a few seconds of silence pass between us.

,Is that the only reason...' I say in a barely audible whisper. I had expected the reason to be because, he felt more than just owing it to me, that he chose me, because our time, taking selfies with our sunglasses , with the smartphone from the the prison world supermarket, meant something to him,

or the time we rode in his car and sung karaoke to the hits of the 2000's ,

or the time we played scrabble and he couldn't help himself playing dirty words, every chance he got, or us always arguing and bickering

until I was pissed and he'd nudge me so many times with his cocky smile, in an annoying and yet amusing way, that made me smile, even though I didn't want to…

I hoped that, that had been the reason why he chose me..that it..no, I, that I had meant something to him. I could deny it, all I want, in those six months, that we were alone, he had come to mean more to me, than I thought possible. I didn't want to feel this way, so vulnerable towards Damon Salvatore..but there was this stupid little part of me, which wanted him to care, just as much as I did, after all this time we've spent together...

,The only reason...?' He murmurs slash asks me or himself confused. ,Is that the only reason, you chose to save me?' This time I look up at him. I wanted him to say it, as much as I didn't want him to say it. ,I...Bonnie..' He seems at a loss for words, his baby blues wavering, searching my face. ,You don't have to answer that..forget it, I'm sorry...' I say, taking my hands out of his and away from his chest. What was I doing? I wasn't seriously trying to make Damon Salvatore admit to me, that he had feelings for me..

,I should go..' I walk past him, when he quickly grabs my arm and tugs me towards him. Before I can protest, his lips are on mine... sucking.. tugging..nibbling.

At first I'm too shocked to react, as he kisses me, but I feel the hard wall around my heart shatter, as I kiss him back. Emotions flooding everywhere,as I grip Damon's shirt tighter, fisting it into a knot, as he presses my waist harder into him. Our tongues twirling around each other, perfectly lip-locked.

We separate our heads and look at each other, both of us clearly in shock...of what we had done.. and..how good it had felt... Kissing Damon wasn't as bad, as I'd have never imagined it to be.

He lowers his head again, leaning into me, as we kiss again, my right hand getting lost in his inky hair. Damon was rubbing circles on my lower back, when my shirt ruffles up a little, and his hand touches my raw flesh. ,Ahh...' I gasp in pleasure, jolting forward towards him. His touch burned me hot. I don't know, if it was because I was a witch, but every sensation his touch brought me, spread through my body, the way alcohol warmed you from the inside. Damon made my blood boil.

Speaking of blood...Damon's face crumbled the way vampire's did, when they sensed blood. ,Bonnie...' He rubbed his face on mine, with closed eyes, looking high... ,Bonnie...' He whispered again, kissing my neck, as I almost moaned on what that little nibble did to me.

,Mmhm..' He sighed pleasantly and hoisted me up his body, and in a blur, we were in his bedroom.

My back hit the bed, as my jacket dropped unto the floor. There were no lights on, just the moon, shining into his room. His kisses started from my neck, slowly tracing down my collar bone, with every kiss lower, he started tearing my shirt, with his bare hands, fabric by fabric, as I shuddered with every kiss moving down to my belly. He raised himself up for a second to toss off his shirt, as I grabbed his cold smooth and ripped torso. Never would I have ever seen myself fondling Damon Salvatore and yet here I was..relishing in his kisses...

Damon

Clothes slowly come off, as I explore every inch of Bonnie, like I've never done before. I can feel her blood circulating through her system, fast and hot. My bloodlust had never been so prominent...I wanted to devour her, but in the sweetest way possible, I couldn't explain why. My hands wander down her body, and she twitches and moans with every touch of mine, which was music to my ears, and making more than just my bloodlust awaken.

My erection digs into her thigh as I contemplate with myself. Did I want to take Bonnie, did I want her like that?

Yes, I'd come to care for her..but this..this would be a whole new level and I didn't just want to screw her...not like that..I wanted sugar, and not spice...I wasn't horny to just fuck...I wanted to feel, I wanted to feel Bonnie, not just her body, and I didn't know how to go about it...

,Bonnie..' I whisper. ,Are you sure, you want this, I don't think I can't hold myself back any longer, I want to feel you, I want to be within you...' I say, rubbing my face on her neck, my fangs were drawn to her pulsing blood. I wanted to feel her essence in the most intimate way, I knew possible. ,Ya...ahhh' She gasped again, as she gently bit into my shoulder, she was feeling everything, just as heightened as me.

I gently grabbed her neck, licked the spot, I was aiming for, and then I gently sank my fangs into her. ,Ohhhhhwww...' Bonnie moaned arching her back, as that single move made her cum. Her arousal hit me like a wild wave, as I settled between her legs, after quickly removing her panties. I wanted to have all of her. I wanted Bonnie Bennett. I stroke her thighs softly, as she arches them for me. ,Bonnie..' I keep saying her name, since I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening...

I'm nibbling on her throat, when I penetrate her and she moans again. She felt like hot lava, making my cold body, turn alive. ,Bonnie...' I said again, as I began thrusting into her, my hands stroking her every where. This..what we were doing felt weird to me, unknown, and yet, I'd never felt so much before, simply just FELT.

She was in every fiber of my being, I don't know if it was her blood, spreading that warmth inside me, the alcohol had failed to provide, but I felt calm, at peace, like I had no care in the world, except for Bonnie. She was the girl I hated, the girl I never really cared about..until she literally became my whole world. We used to be enemies, and then frenemies...but what happened while we were in the prison world...what happened..

Bonnie's moans were soft pleasured sighs. What was I doing, I should be riding her so hard, til she yelled my name of the rooftops, this wasn't my style...being slow, caressing and gentle...but I oddly enjoyed it like this. This was the right way with Bonbon.

One thought came into my mind, as I realized what I was doing. I had fucked Katherine, I'd had sex with Elena, but I was making love to Bonnie... 3.


End file.
